


亲亲朋友的侧脸，他会有什么反应？

by Jieliya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieliya/pseuds/Jieliya
Summary: 擦枪走火老福特上200粉的承诺果然被屏蔽了，哎





	亲亲朋友的侧脸，他会有什么反应？

如果偷亲朋友一口，他会有什么反应？

这是最近伟大航路上流行起来的恶作剧。

路飞第一个实验对象是罗。红心海贼船长干净整洁的房间里，两人排排坐吃果果。少年偷瞟一眼正专心致志吃果果的罗，准备好，猛地凑过去亲了一口。

像是被高压电电了一下，男人全身剧烈一抖，屁股脱离凳子半公分又重重坐下，手里香甜的水果在空中转了几圈划出优美的弧度吧唧掉在地上。

罗看了他一眼，好像刚才被吓得原地弹起的人不是自己似的，脸色淡定，重新拿起一个继续啃。

路飞皱了皱眉，这怎么和说好的不一样。他愣了愣，等罗转过头继续吃的时候猛地凑上去“啵”了第二口，清脆的响声在房间里如此明显，罗却像是什么都没发生一样，擦了擦脸，埋头只顾着吃。

少年生气了，他放下水果站起身，双手捧着男人的头，压过去在他脸颊上狠狠亲了一大口。

Mua！

罗有反应了。

路飞好奇地看着他放下果子，拿出纸巾擦干净手，走过去锁上门拉拢窗帘，房间里瞬间暗了不少。他慢慢把桌子上柯拉松的相框收进抽屉，脱下自己黑色的风衣挂在墙上，只穿着白色T恤和黑色长裤，腰长腿细，肤白貌美。

“room.”罗动动手指，能力笼罩整个房间，他一步步朝路飞走过来，嘴角挂着友好的微笑。

！

少年野兽般的直觉亮起警示灯，防备着站起身看了一眼门口的方向。男人摇头笑了笑，大步跨过来一把将人打横抱起，猛地压倒在他柔软整洁的大床上。

洁白的床单褶皱成一团，两人剧烈的动作摇得床架发出咔吱咔吱的响声。

“等等！”挣扎的间隙，路飞推着罗压下来的胸膛大声喊道。

“不等。”男人笑得狡黠，像只捕猎成功的狐狸。

少年的扭动在room领域内效果不大，红色衬衫被扯开甩到地上，黑色短靴在踢动中掉到床底，光滑的脊背摩擦床铺，如一尾脱水的鱼。

路飞粗喘着冷静下来，找准机会，在罗狂乱的亲吻中一口咬住自己嘴里欢快舔舐的舌尖，脸色绯红，黑发铺洒在床上，眼中是模糊的水汽和男人凶猛的倒影。

刺痛一阵阵传来，罗没有再动作。他微笑着摸了摸少年红彤彤的脸颊，另一只手顺着掌下光洁瘦弱的后背滑进裤子里，缓缓揉捏那两瓣挺翘柔软的屁股。

“呜！”路飞一个激灵皱眉后撤，尖利的犬齿在男人舌尖猛地摩擦撕裂出一条细长的血痕，血珠争先恐后涌出，腥甜的味道涌进他喉咙，呛得满脸通红,“咳咳咳咳...”

“草帽当家的啊....”罗抽回舌尖，喉结滚动，不断咽下满嘴的鲜血。少年愧疚的神情让他近乎恶意地皱紧眉头，虚弱呻吟：“好痛.......”

“对，对不起...”路飞挺身蹭蹭男人的脖颈，主动亲上那鲜红的薄唇。

金色瞳孔暗了暗，罗一把抱住少年的大腿分开，猛地扯过来，路飞的惊呼被他吞进喉咙里。两人下半身相贴，罗压下身，恶狠狠地顶了顶，隔着一层薄薄的布料，滚烫的热度和湿润一小片的暴躁的杀器像是直直抵在少年的心尖。

“...可以吗？”罗低下头埋在路飞的颈弯做最后的挣扎，滚烫的呼吸打在他耳垂，“可以吗...可以吗...”  
他一遍遍问着，眉头皱起，仿佛在做什么重要的抉择。幼年良好家教所刻下的礼记和自律被驱逐扼杀，男人咬紧牙关，脑子里是激烈的辩驳和战斗。

短短几秒，欲望和贪婪扛起三叉戟刺穿所有的敌人，胜者哈哈哈大笑着，手中武器直指身下的少年：做吧！做吧！这个人自己送上来的！

是啊，他自己送上来的！  
罗抬头，金色的瞳孔早已被熏成深沉的黑，他叹息着拉起少年的手贴在脸颊，眯眼蹭了蹭，像一只乖顺的大型犬。男人偏头亲亲白皙的指尖，眼神斜睨，直勾勾盯着对方，鲜红的舌还在渗血，混合着唾液一点点舔舐过这只手的每个指节和缝隙。

“......”湿润的，滚烫的，粘稠的一丝丝的红色，路飞睁着眼睛看向对方，半边身体都被电麻了。

“别怕...”罗胸膛中跳动着轻笑，凑过来亲亲路飞的脸颊，领着这只湿亮白皙的手伸进少年的裤子里。

“抓住。”男人在他耳边低低说。路飞听话地握住，马上又像是碰到火焰一样快速收回，他摇摇头，湿热的触感让他脊背一凉。

“没关系，”罗扣住少年的手，带着他重新握上去，缓缓滑动，“放松，会很舒服的。”

细小的电流沿着皮肤血液攀爬，抗拒慢慢转变成主动，整个人放空一样的安心。路飞眯眼靠着男人的脑袋，动作加快，真的很舒服...

像是浸泡在温暖的海水里，浑身提不起力气，他没有重视后方轻微的侵入感，那是一根刻着E字母的细长手指，慢慢探进狭小的洞口，旋转着一点点抚平边缘的褶皱，然后是第二根，第三根...

“准备...好了吗？”细心的扩张成了煎熬和折磨，男人身上渗出细密的汗珠，他咬着少年的耳垂喑哑的挤出半句话，在路飞回答之前，小声说了句对不起。

罗有力的臂弯固定着少年的腰，趴在他身上猛地挺了进去。

紧致滚烫，小口小口的收缩吮吸，侵入的快感和窒息般的愉悦一瞬间几乎将他溺闭。罗的呼吸停了几拍，手背鼓起一道道青筋，他埋入少年的颈肩咬牙坚持，挺过一波一波汹涌的射/精的冲动，清新和奶香的混合盈满鼻尖，他小声呼唤：“路飞...路飞....”

“特.....拉....男..”少年忍着不扯动后方撑破一样的痛苦龇牙，“好痛啊........你等着...”

“我等着。”罗抬头大口呼吸，肺部充满了少年的味道，他双臂合拢，紧紧抱住身下的人，吻上那张因痛苦微张的唇，劲瘦的腰部缓缓挺动，耳鬓厮磨，绵长温柔的快感从相接处传来。

“还好吗.....”男人抬头抚摸少年的脸颊，一点点抚平那皱起的眉头和湿润的眼角。他是如此爱惜这个人，以至于全身的细胞都在爆炸死去，却仍然保持蜗牛一样缓慢碾压的速度，试探着那个能让他快乐的点。

“嗯！”路飞猛地一抖，接着歪头沉默，他伸手拉下罗的衣领，在男人懵逼的表情中亲亲他的脸颊，“那里，用力...要快一点...”

“好。”罗轻笑着回吻，听话地用力一点，快一点。你看，这个笨蛋就是这样，这么无辜地说着这样的话。

白皙的指尖狠狠掐进掌心柔软的腰，男人深呼吸，所有不可明说的不堪的念头蜂拥而出。  
他翻转少年跪伏在床上，猛地覆上去，刻满纹身的胸膛贴着光滑白皙的脊背，修长的手指扣进少年的指缝，唇边是黑色毛茸茸的脑袋，微微偏头就能看到路飞放空的脸。

这是他无数次梦见过的场景。

这个姿势进的更深，每次都像是献祭灵魂一样狠狠的撞上去。内里柔软湿润的肉壁被撞乱，它们服帖地包裹住冲进来的客人又依依不舍地送他离开，透明的液体流出，咕啾咕啾的声音混合着少年低低的呻吟，听在罗的耳朵里，是天堂的乐曲。

“等....啊...啊...”路飞张嘴想说点什么，又马上被撞得破碎成一连串的喘息。少年双眼大睁，双腿间鼓胀着堵得腰眼发酸，麻痒的地方被狠狠碾压摩擦。

男人急促的呼吸在他耳边回响，咚咚咚的心跳压在他背上。路飞眼睛呆呆盯着身下皱成一团不断后退的白色床单，一瞬间几乎停止了心跳。

“！”  
粘稠的白色液体喷射在床单上，少年支撑不住倒下来扑进柔软的枕头里，脑子里一片白茫茫的光，“.....罗....罗....”

“我在，”男人咬牙生生停下动作，尽量语气温柔地回应，偏过头亲吻路飞汗湿的脖颈和通红的脸颊，安抚他度过第一次猛烈的高/潮，像是对待受伤的小动物一样，耐心，真诚且无害。即使湿润柔软的粉色穴口正不满地一张一合，念念不舍包裹着硬挺滚烫的客人往里拖。

“特拉男，”路飞缓过这几分钟之后又唤回了平常的称呼，他侧着脸深呼吸几口，慢慢拱起背上的男人，湿润的眼角红彤彤的，眼神却已经是平常那样的灵动乐观，“我要回去了。”

罗：...........

“啵”一声，客人被驱逐，空洞的甬道随着少年动作断断续续滴下透明的液体，深红色的小嘴翕张着打打招呼，湿润柔软的躯体向他关闭，罗就眼睁睁看着路飞提上裤子，套上衣服和短靴，头也不回地打开门走了出去。

罗：...........

“特拉男他们好久没上来了。”餐桌前大家排排坐吃果果，娜美问道。  
路飞：.........

“不知道诶。”布鲁克插话，然后突然想起了什么似的，“说起特拉男，我们上次不是在讨论他那里有没有纹身吗？”

“不要在lady的面前说这种事情！”山治飞起一脚，“他说了没有。”

“嘛，男子汉那里有也没什么。”弗兰奇喝了口可乐插嘴。

路飞放下手里的食物，坚决道：“他那里没有。”

“..............”

“呵呵，肯定是一起洗澡的时候看见的啦。”娜美打破瞬间僵硬的氛围站起来大声说：“是不是啊，路飞？”

少年低下头叹了口气：“我不应该先遛的，可是又太丢人了！”

路飞抬头有点不好意思道：“我...我尿他床上了......”

众人：.........  
这是干什么才能尿到床上...等等！为什么是床上！还是特拉男的床！

罗宾皱皱眉：“路飞......他弄痛你了吗？”  
少年想了想，点点头。

历史学家小姐摸摸少年的脊背，嘴角扬起一个女神的微笑。她环顾众人：“我们去揍个人好不好？”

路飞不明觉厉：“好！”

END


End file.
